Ocular imaging is useful in diagnosis and treatment of a number of conditions. New imaging techniques such as ultrasound imaging, magnetic resonance imaging, confocal microscopy and optical coherence tomography (OCT) are leading to a better understanding of ocular tissue. Every imaging technique includes advantages and disadvantages. For example, ultrasound imaging has poor resolution in comparison to optical coherence tomography, and confocal microscopy does not provide sufficient imaging of depth of tissue. OCT provides up to millimeter depth penetration. Although OCT imaging is useful, improvements are desirable to provide more detailed information to characterize ocular tissue, especially as relates to motion. OCT as currently configured does not show the effect of movement on tissue.